


L'homme derrière l'Homme

by Berryberrynoizy



Category: French Revolution RPF
Genre: In french, M/M, dont mind me, homoerotic story, not really serious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberrynoizy/pseuds/Berryberrynoizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint-Just always admired Robespierre. </p><p>But to say the truth is more like PWP. Don't mind me while I'm worst than Mantel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'homme derrière l'Homme

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who has left THP years ago now. I miss you, girl.

                Le visage posé sur ses mains jointes, paumes contre paumes, les yeux fermés, Maximilien inspira profondément. Ses traits, tirés, trahissaient sa fatigue. Mais qu’était-ce la fatigue contre le bien de la patrie ? Cela n’était rien et il fallait évidemment continuer le travail qui, loin de se tarir après tant d’efforts, n’allaient que croissant. Nous y étions presque. Cesser, ou même ralentir, serait un crime envers l’humanité impatiente d’enfin savourer sa liberté, son indépendance chèrement acquise, dans la paix.

                Un soupir suivi bientôt et l’homme passa une main sur son visage, levant les yeux au ciel avant d’arrêter ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il se remit à la lecture des rapports qu’on lui avait apportés. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes difficilement lisibles.  Les deux conventionnels étaient plongés dans l’obscurité, combattue par quelques flammes ayant perdus de leur vigueur première. Maximilien soupira à nouveau, ouvrant grand les yeux pour combattre le sommeil qui les gagnaient. Cette fois, son regard croisa celui de son ami et invité.

                « - Dors un peu. En ce moment, tu n’es pas utile pour la République de toute manière. »

                Maximilien protesta avant d’admettre qu’Antoine avait raison. Son ami le saluait pour le laisser seul, mais Maximilien l’invita à rester s’il n’était pas fatigué, car il ne dormirait que très peu et qu’il fallait le réveiller dans l’heure. Antoine se remit donc à la rédaction de son prochain discours. Son hôte, après quelque considération, enleva son gilet et sa perruque, gardant sa chemise, culotte et bas pour dormir. Aussitôt s’installa-t-il dans son lit qu’il s’endormit d’un sommeil bien mérité.

                  La plume de son collègue poursuivait son travail, grattant le papier d’un rythme régulier, rompu au moment de remettre de l’encre.

                Il avait presque terminé. Posant la plume pour se concentrer sur la recherche du mot juste, Antoine se leva et jeta un œil à la fenêtre. La rue était tranquille et la nuit paraissait fraîche. Dans le ciel, un morceau de lune éclairait la capitale si sombre durant ces heures nocturnes. L’épaule et la tête contre le mur, il rejetait l’un après l’autre chaque mot candidat. Son esprit fit silence un instant. Il remarqua soudainement le souffle sonore de son ami, se demandant s’il venait tout juste de se mettre à respirer aussi fort ou si sa concentration masquait tout ce qui n’était pas son sujet de réflexion.

                Les bougies menaçaient de s’éteindre à chaque instant. Il en alluma deux nouvelles qu’Éléonore avait apportées plus tôt, avant de se mettre elle-même au lit pour la nuit. Antoine s’approcha de Maximilien, hésitant à le réveiller ou à le laisser se reposer encore un peu. Il avait dormi déjà plus que l’heure qu’il s’était accordé. Malgré tout, Antoine savait son ami moins jeune que lui et qu’il avait besoin de repos. Une fois n’était pas coutume ; les membres du comités travaillaient sans relâche, enchaînant les nuits au sommeil à peine ébauché pour cette patrie qu’ils aimaient tant, prêts à sacrifier temps, vie et santé pour elle.

                Le jeune homme l’observait, chandelle à la main. Il se pencha et mis genou au sol. Il remarqua la barbe naissante de son aîné, ses cernes plus marquées qu’à son souvenir, sa manière de bouger les lèvres quand il expirait. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Rien d’étonnant, considérant les choses. Le stress constant de Maximilien, prompt à s’en faire, ne devait rien arranger à la situation. Il suait. Sa chemise collait à sa peau moite.

                Antoine retourna au bureau, ramassa ses papiers et s’apprêtait à retourner au comité pour travailler encore quelques heures. S’il s’affaissait de fatigue là-bas, des lits de camp sommaires étaient à leur disposition. Un grognement à moitié gémit l’interrompit. Son hôte se réveillait. Encore un peu assommé, il lui demanda s’il s’en allait.

                « - Oui, et repose-toi encore cette nuit. Regarde-toi, tu ne tiendras pas plus de deux jours dans ton état. »

                Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que le ton monte entre les deux hommes. Le sens du devoir et la sollicitude pour le moins inhabituelle d’Antoine faisait face au sens du devoir difficile, voire impossible, à plier de l’Incorruptible.

                « - Je m’en fais pour toi. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

                Ce l’était probablement : Maximilien resta interdit devant cette déclaration. Un sourire apparut ensuite sur son visage et il lui répondit, taquin :

                «- Ainsi, notre grand Antoine de Saint-Just aurait donc de ses sentiments ! »

                Antoine savait qu’il s’agissait d’une blague, mais il prit mal la remarque. Bien sûr qu’il avait des sentiments et son collègue le savait. Les circonstances exigeaient d’être froid et implacable et Antoine répondait aux attentes du temps, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’être humain derrière son poste de conventionnel. Il se renfrogna et ne répondit pas. L’Incorruptible le regardait toujours avec un sourire et Antoine détourna les yeux.

                « - Allons, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas sérieux. 

Je le suis. Garde tes blagues pour toi la prochaine fois.

Je suis désolé. Ça te va ? »

                Son ton ne semblait pas être désolé : une once de moquerie était audible. Antoine se leva, s’étant approché, s’éloigna d’un trait sans ajouter un mot. Insulté, il allait sortir quand la voix de son collègue, se levant à son tour, brisa le silence :

                « - Ne pars pas. Je te présente mes excuses. Je ne voulais pas t’offenser. »

                Sa voix avait un quelque chose de suppliant cette fois. Maximilien lui avoua tout bas qu’il ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps quand il était seul. Ses pensées le torturaient et le tourmentaient sans qu’il n’arrive à en prendre le contrôle. Il était bien épuisé.

                « -Je pars. Repose-toi, Maxime. »

                Maximilien était à côté de lui et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui demandant une dernière fois de rester. Antoine s’énerva, jetant papiers et chapeau au sol. Sans qu’il ne sache trop comment, il avait couché Maximilien de force et celui-ci n’osait pas se lever de peur de se retrouver seul. Un silence mal à l’aise emplissait la pièce. Sachant qu’il en avait trop fait, quoiqu’orgueilleux et boudeur,            Antoine s’excusa à moitié et lui répéta son inquiétude.

                 « - S’il t’arrivait quelque chose, pour la Révolution, ce serait terrible. Pour la Révolution, ce serait terrible. Terrible. Pour la Révolution… »

                Il hésita, puis continua :

                « - Et pour moi, ce serait terrible s’il t’arrivait quelque chose. Repose-toi cette nuit et sois remis sur pied pour la séance d’aujourd’hui. Tu es triste à voir depuis un moment, Maximilien. »

                L’interpellé acquiesçait doucement, à répétition, les yeux baissés, dans le vide. Antoine réalisait peu à peu que Maximilien était lui aussi un homme, fait de chair et de sang. L’ayant connu d’abord à travers ses œuvres et comme l’Homme de la Révolution, il l’avait longtemps idéalisé ; un tel homme se distinguait parmi les hommes et devait se trouver ailleurs que dans leur univers. L’idéal, le désintéressement, l’amour de la patrie et de l’humanité, la grande Vertu le caractérisaient.  Cependant, il n’était qu’un homme comme les autres. Maximilien avait même été malade pendant quelques semaines et s’en remettait encore.

                En dépit de leur combat pour l’égalité de tous, Antoine trouvait qu’il y avait sacrilège à le mettre au même niveau que les autres. Mais cette pensée le troublait : il était un homme, et non un demi-dieu comme il se le représentait.

                Le silence s’étirait.

                S’il n’était qu’un homme, peut-être que… Non, ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus sacrilèges et attaquait la conscience du jeune député de l’Aisne. Il avait besoin de temps pour mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Ce temps, par contre, il ne l’avait pas. Les bras croisés contre le torse, à dévisager l’homme dans son lit qui, tour à tour, fermait les yeux et les ouvrait en jetant un regard oblique vers lui. Il ne s’endormait plus.

                Confus derrière sa façade renfrognée et sa moue boudeuse, Antoine remarquait désormais chaque détail lui ayant auparavant échappé. Il avait près de lui le vrai Maximilien, sans parure et naturel. L’homme derrière l’Homme. Plusieurs fois, il avait partagé sa compagnie sans voir la différence entre les deux, sans s’attarder à la facette intime que lui montrait l’Incorruptible, trop absorbé par le travail. Après une jeunesse orageuse et libertine à ne penser qu’à lui, depuis plus de deux ans, le jeune homme s’abandonnait rarement du temps pour ses réflexions individuelles.

                Il porta une main à ses lèvres, celles-ci contre les doigts de son poing à moitié fermé, l’autre bras toujours contre son torse. Son coude s’y appuyait. Sans s’en rendre compte, son pouce caressait ses doigts pendant qu’il se perdait dans ses pensées.

                Il le voulait. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, partager son souffle comme ses idées. S’il avait pu s’effacer en lui, ne faire qu’un avec l’Incorruptible, Antoine aurait tout laissé derrière. Partager non seulement l’œuvre, mais aussi la grandeur et le destin de celui qui amenait ce que l’humanité réclamait. Partager, faire parti de chacune des décisions, de ses résolutions et discours ; il ne voulait pas seulement Maximilien, il voulait être Maximilien.

                « -Parle-moi. »

                L’aîné eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain volte-face, ni ce qu’Antoine voulait entendre. Aussi, doucement, il entreprit de lui demander et se retrouva à parler de la République comme d’habitude. Antoine n’écoutait pas : il se noyait dans le flot de paroles maîtrisée et assurées de son illustre collègue. Le regard singulier d’Antoine troublait Maximilien qui s’efforçait de ne rien en laisser paraître. Celui-ci, au moment où Antoine s’assoyait sur le lit, s’interrompit pour en faire autant et les deux hommes se dévisageaient mutuellement.

                « - Continue, je t’en prie. 

Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

                Antoine l’ignorait lui-même. Il lui posa quelques questions au hasard sur un prochain décret simplement pour l’entendre davantage. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile à mesure que le temps avançait. Il saisissait encore mal les réactions de son corps et l’expression incertaine de Maximilien ne laissait pas de doute que son comportement était visiblement étrange. Ses pensées l’étaient plus encore, et il était heureux de pouvoir les cacher.  Ou bien ses gestes les trahissaient ? Il songea à partir pendant qu’il pouvait encore sauver la situation, mais ne parvenait pas à s’y résoudre. Antoine ne voulait pas s’éloigner de son collègue. Au contraire.

                Le jeune homme prit la tête de son aîné entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Maximilien n’était pas un homme d’action et préférait toujours réfléchir au calme pour prendre la moindre décision. Ainsi pris de court, il resta saisi et interdit, les muscles douloureux par cette soudaine paralysie. Il n’osait pas relever les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir le visage d’Antoine. Il le fit pourtant au moment même où Antoine faisait glisser son visage contre le sien pour respirer l’odeur des cheveux de son idole, sa joue sur sa tempe.

                Les cheveux bouclés du plus jeune chatouillait Maximilien, qui ne put s’empêcher de les repousser. Le premier mouvement fait, il enchaîna sur un second pour éloigner son invité. Effort vain ; Antoine ne bougea pas. À défaut de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Demander paraissait contre-indiqué, mais rester ainsi n’améliorerait pas la situation. Il devait la ramener en situation contrôlée. La nervosité l’attaquait.

                « - An… Hum, Antoine, je t’en prie… »

                Maximilien repoussa doucement le jeune homme qui n’émit pas de résistance cette fois. Antoine le regardait, s’attardant sur ses lèvres, ses yeux, son cou, son torse, de plus en plus troublé. Ses lèvres qui guidaient la nation. Ses yeux qui ne voyaient que le chemin à parcourir pour le bien de la nation. Son cou  qui l’accusait de n’être qu’un homme. Son torse où son cœur battait.

                « - Finalement, tu devrais peut-être retourner au comité. 

Non. »

Il déglutit.

« - Non, je ne te quitterai pas. 

Antoine… »

                Le malaise croissait toujours.  Ni l’un ni l’autre ne pensait au travail désormais.

                Le jeune homme sembla prendre une décision ; il l’embrassa avec fougue. Dans l’état de torpeur que plongea Maximilien ce baiser inattendu, il n’eut pas de réaction. Antoine retira rapidement sa veste et dénoua d’une main sa cravate sans cesser de l’embrasser avant de s’agenouiller sur le lit, une jambe de chaque côté de l’Incorruptible. S’étant éloigné des lèvres de son ami ce faisant, on n’entendait plus que la respiration d’Antoine. Maximilien semblait avoir oublié qu’il fallait respirer. Il était pâle et complètement paralysé. Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle chose de la part de son jeune ami, normalement aussi vertueux que lui-même.   

                Antoine serra Maximilien contre lui, prit une inspiration et dit tout bas, comme pris dans par un délire : 

                « - Un homme tel que toi… Le sauveur de l’humanité. L’unique… »

                Les mots sortaient sans qu’il ne les contrôle vraiment. Maximilien le laissa caresser son cou, s’attardant du bout des doigts à ses clavicules, ou, plutôt, le laissa faire tout ce qu’il voulait, faute de décider de ce qu’il devait faire. Les paroles de Danton lui revinrent. Il avait raison et il avait besoin d’apprendre à agir et parler spontanément, tel qu’il l’entendait, sans chercher à choisir la bonne option. Si cela ne concernait que lui, et non pas la République, peut-être pouvait-il se le permettre ?

                Quand Antoine l’embrassa pour la seconde fois, il se surprit à lui rendre son baiser, incertain, timidement, ce qui ne manqua pas d’échauffer davantage son ami. Quittant ses lèvres pour retourner à son cou, le dévorant de baisers enragés, Antoine avait laissé tomber l’intellectualisation de ses pulsions et retrouvait la spontanéité qu’il avait adolescent. Il oubliait le temps et le contexte. Il passait d’un côté du cou de Maximilien à l’autre, retournait à ses lèvres et poussait l’audace jusqu’à glisser une main à l’intérieur des cuisses de l’homme. Ce dernier retrouva soudainement des couleurs ; de livide, sa peau rougissait. De glaciale, sa peau se faisait chaude.

                N’ayant jamais eu de relations charnelles par le passé, bien trop occupé avec sa vie et, même s’il refusait de se l’avouer, bien trop effrayé par les femmes qu’il respectait toutefois, il eut envie de l’arrêter, de fuir. Cela lui paraissait odieux et contre-nature. Pourtant, entre ses cuisses son membre durcissait sous les caresses sauvages de son ami. Et il avait envie de poursuivre, mais ses valeurs s’y refusaient.

                « - Non. Non, Antoine. Arrête. »

                 L’interpellé n’arrêta pas.

                « - Je ne peux pas faire ça, Antoine, arrête. »

                Son cœur battait si fort. Il crut s’évanouir pendant une fraction de seconde. Antoine leva vers lui un visage où l’on lisait clairement son envie. La lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, le regard le plus sincère qu’il lui avait jamais vu, ses cheveux bruns qui tombaient autour de son jeune visage, de son si jeune visage à la peau presque translucide !  Antoine n’était qu’un enfant.

                Non, même s’il paraissait jeune, il n’en avait pas moins l’âge de la majorité, un peu moins de dix ans de différence avec lui. Dix ans, peut-être, mais il lui semblait en avoir cinquante de plus. Maximilien ne buvait pas, ne jouait pas, ne couchait pas ; il travaillait à rendre le monde meilleure depuis son enfance. Pour ses frères et sœurs après la mort de leur mère et le départ de leur père. Au collège, boursier, il avait travaillé d’arrache-pied pour mériter et faire sa place jusqu’à avoir sa licence de droit. Puis, il était retourné chez lui, à Arras, pour se consacrer à la justice du pauvre, de ceux qui n’avait pas de quoi payer un avocat, au détriment des rentrées financières importantes qu’il aurait été en droit de s’attendre.

                Il teignait ses vêtements pour leur redonner une seconde vie. On lui avait appris à recoudre les déchirures. Sa perruque, malgré l’entretien attentif qu’il lui procurait, commençait à être indigne d’être portée en public. Il l’avait quand même tenue le double du temps de vie que l’on leur accordait régulièrement. Aussi, le maigre salaire qu’offrait le poste double poste de député et de membre du comité de salut public ne lui semblait pas insupportablement bas, contrairement à beaucoup des élus. Maximilien avait l’habitude des moyens presque inexistants. De plus, comme les Duplay le logeaient gratuitement, honoré de l’avoir chez eux, le maigre pécule était plus que suffisant à son rythme de vie.

                Il le repoussa donc. Il ne pouvait pas aller contre ce qu’il était aussi aisément. Qui plus est, avec un homme…!

                La sincérité du regard d’Antoine le perturbait. Les sensations entre ses cuisses et le long de son épine dorsale aussi. Maximilien sentait bien que son corps, indépendant de son esprit, ne s’y refusait pas.

                « - Maxime… »

                Antoine se jeta sur les lèvres de son aîné comme un assoiffé à l’eau d’un ruisseau.

                Maximilien se défendait et répondait à la fois. Il n’arrivait pas à se décider. Finalement, il renversa son jeune ami et prit l’avantage, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Bon joueur, il le n’opposa pas de résistance.

                « - Antoine. Je…  Non, tu…»

                Maximilien risqua une caresse sur la joue d’Antoine qui s’empressa de la baiser et à la mordre sans force. Quelque chose en l’Incorruptible fut saisi par cette action et il se surprit à avoir un regard nouveau sur son ami. Il inspira grandement et ouvrit le col de la chemise d’Antoine, lui rendant ses caresses tantôt administrées à son cou, bien que maladroitement. L’odeur d’Antoine le calmait étrangement.  Sa peau était douce, presque autant qu’une jeune femme. Il comprenait peu à peu les commentaires des membres du comité sur le jeune homme : jeune et efféminé. Il s’apercevait de l’odeur légère d’un parfum sur sa chemise ouverte, odeur s’étant transporté au contact sur sa peau et sur ses cheveux. Il lui découvrit un grain de beauté sous l’oreille.

                Pendant que Maximilien s’attardait à découvrir chaque parcelle d’Antoine ayant échappé à son attention, mû par une pulsion inconnue, Antoine, une cuisse entre celles de son ami, releva le bassin, réitérant sa déclaration d’envie. Malgré son envie de tout arrêter, Maximilien continua. Il n’était pas indifférent au sexe durci d’Antoine contre sa cuisse, ni à ses yeux passionnés.  Il avait chaud.

                Antoine glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son partenaire, en prenant garde de ne pas l’effrayer. Quand le jeune homme devina son ami prêt à son geste, il la lui retira. Maximilien eut un sourire timide en se relevant pour permettre à son ami d’accomplir son caprice.

                Le corps de Maximilien n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Les efforts physiques n’avaient jamais été son point fort. Son style de vie austère l’avait préservé de l’embonpoint, même le plus discret. Antoine considérait tout de même ce torse avec intérêt. L’Incorruptible releva la chemise de son jeune ami, jugeant qu’il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille. Il étudiait les gestes d’Antoine et s’efforçait de les exécuter au mieux de ses capacités. Antoine commençait à soupçonner le manque de connaissance de son adoré, ignorant si elles devaient être imputés à la sexualité complète ou parce qu’il était un homme et que cela le gênait. Parce que Maximilien ne pouvait pas être simplement maladroit.

Non, un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas l’être.

                Antoine décida d’enlever sa chemise lui-même. Loin de la jeter au sol, il prit la peine de la déposer avec son gilet sur le bureau de travail. Il retira aussi ses bottes hautes. Son enthousiasme et sa passion s’étaient amoindris, crut Maximilien, s’auto-infligeant mille raisons à cette apparente déception tandis qu’il ne désirait que garder ses vêtements présentables pour plus tard. On ne combattait pas si facilement ses habitudes.

                Il entreprit de défaire son pantalon, mais s’arrêta à la moitié, constatant le risque à effrayer son amant. Il préféra la délicate opération de lui enlever le sien d’abord. C’est lui qui voulait posséder chaque centimètre de la peau de Maximilien et non le contraire. L’ancien avocat refusa, ne lui cédant qu’après de longues caresses et de multiples tentatives. Le sexe gonflé d’envie, Maximilien se retrouva nu, Antoine prenant soin d’enlever ses bas de soie du même coup.

                Par mimétisme, l’Incorruptible voulut lui rendre la pareille mais le jeune député, aux ardeurs maintenant maîtrisées, l’imita également : il l’en empêcha. Maximilien se plaignit faiblement. Antoine lui répondit d’un geste, l’index sur les lèvres, et on n’entendit plus rien.

                Le manque d’initiative de son partenaire ne gênait pas Antoine. Tant qu’il pouvait le toucher, rien ne l’embêterait. Dès qu’il se remit au lit, Maximilien retourna à son cou et osa quelques caresses imprécises sur son corps. Il s’approchait des cuisses du jeune homme un peu plus chaque fois. Il voulait sentir son sexe durci sans se résoudre à y toucher directement.

                Antoine n’hésitait pas à le faire, arrachant quelques vaines protestations de vierge effarouchée, et s’il n’avait pas davantage d’expérience en la matière homosexuelle, il le caressa comme lui-même l’appréciait, modulant le rythme de sa masturbation selon les indices de son partenaire. À cet endroit non plus, Maximilien n’avait rien d’exceptionnel ou de remarquable : ni gros, ni petit, dans la moyenne, et il était de même pour Antoine, mais les deux l’ignoraient.

                Maximilien ne voulait pas être en reste et tentait d’imiter Antoine qui ne le laissait pas faire.

                « - Maxime… 

Antoine, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n’ai jamais fait ce genre de… choses. »

                Voilà qui confirmait les soupçons d’Antoine. Il secoua la tête et lui répondit doucement, l’enjoignant à se contenter de recevoir. S’il voulait agir, il le pouvait. Le plaisir d’Antoine se trouvait dans la découverte et l’abandon de Maximilien à ses caresses. Posant une main sur son torse pour lui faire comprendre de se coucher, vœu auquel répondit son ami, le jeune homme embrassait le corps de son ami.

                Maximilien plaça ses mains sur son visage et inspira lentement. Il obéissait.

                Antoine le masturbait lentement, l’oreille attentive. Il devinait que ses gestes n’étaient pas la seule raison de la grande réactivité de son ami. Sa nervosité palpable, son absence d’expérience, ses questionnements qui se bousculaient l’influençaient. Pour une caresse qui l’aurait laissé presque insensible, Maximilien avait une respiration rapide, saccadée. Antoine se demandait s’il devait conserver ce rythme lent, mais appuyé et déjà efficace, ou accélérer. Il voulait tout voir de l’homme près de lui.

                Il augmenta le rythme et lui arracha un gémissement grogné.

                Il craignit que l’homme veuille l’arrêter, mais il restait couché, le visage caché, et ne disait rien. Antoine enserrait son pénis jusqu’à la base, jusqu’à toucher les couilles. Il trouva finalement une cadence convenable. Savourant ces sons qu’il espérait,  il finit par tout de même prendre le risque.

                Et ce qu’il redoutait arriva.

                D’un mouvement, Maximilien se releva sur ses coudes et le repoussa. Il lui demanda d’arrêter et répéta que c’était trop. Antoine eut un roulement de yeux : ne pouvait-il se taire et apprécier ?

                Antoine passa outre et se remit à l’ouvrage. Il retrouva la même défense de la part de son ami. Le jeune homme soupira et embrassa Maximilien qui, satisfait, referma ses bras autour de lui, une main dans les cheveux d’Antoine.

                « - Je suis désolé. 

Tu n’as pas à l’être. Je n’ai pas terminé. »

                Maximilien secoua la tête et déposa un baiser sur la tête de son ami.

                « - N’insiste pas, je t’en prie. 

Je veux tout connaître de toi, Maxime. 

Je ne peux pas. »

                Le jeune député s’énervait. Il savait que son ami aimait les sensations qu’il lui procurait. Pourquoi s’acharnait-il à l’arrêter ? Il ne concevait pas qu’un homme tel que l’Incorruptible puisse agir ainsi. Son propre passé était trop libertin. Sans compter qu’à Paris, on trouvait plus de Danton amoureux des femmes que d’hommes ayant raté leur vocation de prêtrise mais respectant le vœu de chasteté. Il ne le comprenait pas. Antoine se leva et donna un coup de pieds dans la chaise qu’il avait occupé plus tôt.

                « - Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un homme ? Si une femme s’offrait à toi, tu la prendrais, elle ? »

                Maximilien rougit à cette idée. Il ramena la couverture sur lui et il murmura :

                « - Non, je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Ce serait irrespectueux. »

                Antoine se rapprocha. Avec humeur, il rétorqua :

                « - Il n’y a rien d’irrespectueux à prendre une femme qui veut que tu la prennes. C’est normal, Maxime. Normal. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n’as jamais touché une femme de ta vie. »

                L’Incorruptible évita de répondre.

                « - Tu n’as jamais couché avec une femme ? Tu es un moine, peut-être ! » 

                Le jeune homme continuait sur sa lancée pendant que Maximilien, durement touché par ses mots, remettait sa chemise. Antoine revint auprès de lui, mit une main sur son épaule et s’agenouilla. La voix calmée, mais ferme, il ajouta :

                « - Maxime. C’est normal. Ce n’est pas irrespectueux. J’aime ce que je te fais et tu aimes ce que je te fais. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

                Maximilien évitait soigneusement le regard de son collègue. Il l’interpella à nouveau. L’Incorruptible avoua à contrecœur qu’il avait raison. N’attendant pas plus, Antoine lui embrassa le cou à nouveau. À l’oreille, en passant, il lui susurra :

                « - Ne m’arrête plus tant que tu aimes ce que je te fais. »

                La chemise retrouva bientôt le sol.

                « - Tu aimes quand je t’embrasse le cou. Quand je te mords ici. Quand je souffle sur ton cou…»

                Sur le même ton, il poursuivait, exécutant chaque geste qu’il énumérait. La main d’Antoine glissa des genoux jusqu’à l’intérieur des cuisses de Maximilien.

                « - Ça t’es désagréable ? »

                Maximilien lui en voulait de le tourmenter. Il gardait les yeux fermés et se concentrait sur son souffle. Et à combattre ses autres envies. Il aimait ce qui se passait. L’avouer lui en coûtait après trente-cinq à fuir cette expérience.

                « - Je suppose que non. Je continue. »

                L’aîné acquiesça. Un sourire étreint les lèvres de son ami. Celui-ci reprit son pénis, déjà rebandé, le caressa, le branlant au rythme qui lui avait arraché un gémissement.

                Antoine avait ses propres appréhensions. Il n’avait jamais touché un homme et comprenait mal ses envies. Puis, il se rappela qu’il ne touchait pas un homme, mais Maximilien de Robespierre et son esprit se tut.

                Une main, accompagnée d’un sourire, se perdit dans les cheveux de Maximilien comme pour le féliciter de sa coopération. La tête renversée, yeux fermés, l’aîné ne le vit pas. De même qu’il ne devina pas la suite : une sensation chaude, étrangement agréable entourait son membre quand Antoine le prit dans sa bouche.

                Maximilien s’affaissa sur le lit, se retenant de l’arrêter. C’était bon. Si bon qu’il avait oublié pourquoi il avait craint ce moment.

                Antoine s’appliquait, essayant de se souvenir les manières dont ses conquêtes l’avaient le mieux comblé. Sa langue jouait avec sa queue, titillant parfois le méat, glissant souvent le long de sa verge, suçant le tout, une main refermée à la base. Un goût de sel teintait les déglutitions d’Antoine. Confiant, il continua.

                Maximilien haletait de plaisir. Il avait changé d’avis : l’homme ne souhaitait plus que son jeune collègue s’arrête. Une sensation plus forte se fit sentir dans son bas-ventre. Il tremblait maintenant. Un véritable gémissement fit plaisir à Antoine, qui devinait son ami près de jouir. Cela l’excitait particulièrement. Sa première envie d’homme normalement hétérosexuel fut de le prendre, de se sentir au fond de lui, de taper au fond de son sexe humide. Sa queue voulait être servie, elle aussi.

                Se ravisant car son partenaire n’était pas une femme, il continua de le sucer et refusa de lui laisser le moindre répit.  Le jeune député sentait la difficulté de Maximilien à se contenir. La voix entrecoupée de grognements, l’Incorruptible lui demanda d’un ton suppliant de ne pas arrêter.

                Oh que non, Antoine n’allait pas arrêter de la nuit si Maximilien l’exigeait. Il le voulait trop.

                Moins d’une minute plus tard, cependant, c’était terminé : Maximilien jouissait, éjaculant dans la bouche d’Antoine. La saveur ne lui plaisait pas forcément ; or, c’était le goût de son Maximilien, il avala et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure ensuite, laissant tranquille le membre qui ramollissaient déjà.

                Il connaissait ce que personne ne connaissait du grand Homme de la Révolution. Antoine en retirant un sentiment de plaisir, de fierté. Il s’installa sur le lit pendant que Maximilien revenait au calme. Frondeur, Antoine prit la parole :

                « - Tu aurais préféré que j’arrête ou ça valait la peine ? »

                L’Incorruptible le considéra.

                « - Si c’était à recommencer, je t’arrêterais à nouveau. »

                Antoine reçut la remarque comme une gifle. Serrant les dents, il quitta le lit et remettait sa blouse quand Maximilien poursuivit :

                « -… et je le regretterais. »

                Le jeune homme se retourna rapidement. 

                « - Viens plutôt ici. »

                Antoine, soudainement embarassé, remarqua les papiers qu’il avait jeté il y avait un moment. Il se pencha pour les ramasser. Maximilien se leva pour le rejoindre. Il l’embrassa, y ayant pris goût. Une saveur amère différente de celle de ses baisers précédents était présente. Il réalisa la raison et, interrompant aussitôt le baiser, s’arrêta. Il présenta ses excuses à Antoine qui n’en voulait pas.

                « Pour la dette, c’est bon. Tu me la rembourseras plus tard… Enfin, si… ? »

                Maximilien acquiesça. Ils se rhabillèrent, prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent pour le comité.

                Malheureusement, le calendrier marquait le 9 Thermidor et Maximilien ne put jamais le rembourser, puisque le lendemain, les deux se séparent au monter de s’offrir au rasoir national. Antoine d’abord, après un bref adieu, suivis de quelques autres partisans de l’Incorruptible qui hurla de douleur quand Sanson, l’exécuteur, lui arracha de sa mâchoire cassée le bandage qui la maintenant fermée et empêchait le sang de couler à flots d’une plaie béante.

Un coup de pistolet avait traversée sa joue et il n’était qu’à peine conscient au moment où Madame Guillotine lui trancha la tête et achevait leur histoire.


End file.
